1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for treating a liquid by controlling molecular cluster size in a liquid by applying an electric or magnetic field to a flowing liquid.
2. Description of the Related Art
A device for treating liquid by using two electrodes having different electrochemical potentials disposed inside of a pipe through which liquid flows is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 5,387,324 by the present inventor. In this device at least some of the electrically conductive material of one of the electrodes is disposed downstream of all of the electrically conductive material of the other of the electrodes, so that liquid flowing axially through the pipe sequentially contacts the electrodes and is only acted on by the downstream electrode before flowing from the pipe. By using a carbon electrode on the upstream side and an iron electrode on the downstream side, the device will remove iron oxide coloration of the liquid.
Also provided by the present inventor is a method and apparatus for preventing the deposition of calcium and magnesium scale, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,480,522, by which positive and negative electrodes of electrically conductive materials having different electrochemical potentials are provided on the outer peripheral surface of an electrically insulating tubular member through which the liquid flows. The positive and negative electrodes are tubular shaped and disposed in a spaced relationship or in direct physical contact. An electroconductive connection between the electrodes is established through the body of liquid by a capacitive effect so that the liquid is ionized.
While conducting continuous research and development on the method and device of the type set forth above, it became apparent to the present inventor that an electric field or magnetic field between electrodes or magnetic poles set transverse to the flow direction of the liquid can effect the molecular cluster size of that liquid. That is, in liquids which exhibit molecular clustering such as water, etc. the cluster formation is not constant. The molecular clusters are in a continual state of change, forming clusters, breaking down, and reforming clusters. Also the cluster size is a continually changing condition, some molecules forming large clusters and others forming small clusters. The clustering build-up and change is a continuous fluctuation. This continuous fluctuation of clustering and cluster size shows the very weak bonds which are the cause of the clustering. There is insufficient bond strength to maintain a constant cluster size and even temperature changes or movement of the liquid itself can have an appreciable effect on the cluster condition, therefore, it can be easily seen how a low level magnetic field or a low level electric field can control the clustering effect.